Episode 7768 (29th December 2011)
Plot Audrey and Kylie fuss round Sophie, preparing her for her wedding. Kevin takes Sophie to one side and tells her that Sunita's worried she might be having second thoughts. Sophie assures Kevin that she's doing the right thing. Dev can sense the tension between Sunita and Amber and wants to know what's going on. The girls remain tight-lipped. Gail and Eva accompany Nick to look at a flat to rent in the Northern Quarter. Eva loves it but Gail makes disparaging remarks. As Rita and Emily set off for Sophie and Sian's wedding, Mary reckons that they could pass for lesbians too. Sophie and Sian's wedding takes place with Rosie and Amber as bridesmaids. Sally and Janet look proudly at their daughters whilst Kevin secretly frets that Sophie's making a mistake. Stella receives some money from a great aunt. She pops it on the mantelpiece telling Karl that she might take Eva on a shopping spree. Whilst Sylvia muses that she's in trouble with Roy for running up such a huge phone bill from her chats with Milton in Palm Springs, Mary tells them how she was banned from sponsoring an orphan in Mozambique for being too needy. Sian reads out her wedding vows but when it comes to Sophie's turn, she's overcome with guilt and can't do it. With Stella out of the way, Karl steals the cash off the mantelpiece. Kevin lets slip that he and Sunita are concerned that Sophie doesn't really want to marry Sian. A devastated Sian runs from the church. Sophie goes after her. Cast Regular cast *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole Guest cast *Janet Powers - Carol Starks *Reverend Gerald Douglas - Wyn Bowen Harries Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Quays *Hale Chapel - Interior and exterior Notes *Final appearance of Peter Armitage as Bill Webster. *Last appearance of Pam Hobsworth until 27th April 2012. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin fears Sophie is making a big mistake as her wedding day arrives; and Karl is tempted to gamble Stella's windfall. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,950,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2011 episodes